Kat and Snake
by fantasyfreako
Summary: Kathlin Rit is an energetic girl with only her fat cat Azkim as a friend. Professer Snape is a teacher who hates all his students and has a bad past. How do they fall in love? Ask the cat. MOW! SSOC
1. Prologue

**Kat and Snake**  
By: Fantasyfreako

_Disclaimer_: I own Kathlin, her cat, and her family. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.   
  
**Prologue  
**  
"Momma! Momma! I got a letter!"  
  
"Calm down, Kat," laughed the eleven-year-old girl's mother as she handed the letter over.   
  
"Let's see who it's from." She flipped the envelope over and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"George!" she yelled and ran outside. "George!"  
  
"Ouch!" they heard him yell from underneath their old jeep. He scooted out from underneath it and sat up asking, "What is it, Aysha?"  
  
"Look what our daughter got in the mail." She shoved the letter in his face and he took it from her calmly after wiping his oil-covered hands off on a rag. He looked at the front and beamed at his daughter proudly.  
  
"Good job, Kat! You got into Hogwarts."  
  
Aysha hit her red headed husband on the head and said crossly, "She isn't going! She is to become a voodoo witch like the rest of the family."  
  
"Oh, but momma," whined Kat. "I don't want to be a voodoo witch. I want to cast spells with a wand. I want..."  
  
"You aren't going!"  
  
"I wasn't qualified to be a wizard there," said Kat's father as he leaned towards the little girl. "My brother was though. He became a great wizard and..." He yelped as his African wife tugged his ear.  
  
"She isn't going!"  
  
After Aysha had stalked off, the Irish man sighed and straitened his glasses. He smoothed out his mustache and said, "Sometimes I wonder why I married that woman." He sighed and said to his daughter, "Sorry, but I can't say anything against your mother. She'd probably put a curse on me." He lay back on his board and scooted it back under the car and started to work again.  
  
Kat picked up her letter and looked at the cover again. It was written in green ink and said:  
  
**Miss Kathlin Rit.  
The Middle of Nowhere  
Morocco, Africa  
**  
"How did the letter get here," she asked as she looked at the bare plains of Morocco. She saw a large brown owl sitting in a tree not to far from them and it hooted at her.  
  
The next day, two more letters arrived for Kathlin and her mother Aysha burned them. More came the next day and the next and all the while, George just sat there smiling. He knew something.  
  
"I'm not paying for this!" screeched Aysha one night. Kat froze and peered through the kitchen door.  
  
"Then I'll pay," said George calmly.  
  
"You will not."  
  
"Aysha, you now Kat doesn't fancy voodoo magic. Ever since she was a baby she would hold a stick and wave it around, making cookies fly to her or making her disappear. She isn't made for voodoo magic like you and the rest of your family."  
  
"I'm not paying and that's final! She's staying here and I'll make sure she becomes a voodoo witch, not some English one!"  
  
Kat ran back up to her room and started to throw her clothes into a small suitcase. She found the letter from Hogwarts she had hid from her mother and stuffed it into her coat pocket.  
  
Silently, she made her way back down the stairs and heard her parents still arguing. When she was outside, she started to run for the old jeep. She got in and started to fiddle with the wires at the bottom. The car started and she looked back at the house as she saw her parents come out.  
  
"Kat!" screamed her mother and she started to run towards her. Kathlin waved at her and pushed her foot down on the gas and sped away down the dirt road towards the docks.  
  
"You have to have a ticket to get aboard," said the white man in front of the small Kathlin.  
  
"But I need to get to England for school!"  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares."  
  
Kat sighed and lugged her suitcase away from the grumpy man. She grumbled as a heavy rain started to fall and mumbled, "I'm doing all of this just for school. What has the world come to?" She sat down on the steps of the dock masters building and put her head in her hands as she leaned forward and watched the ships sail away.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Kat looked up and searched for the source of the noise, but saw no cat. She leaned back down to stare at the boats again when she heard the cry again.  
  
She looked down and saw a bright yellow lump sailing down the stream of water going towards the gutter. She was about to look away when she saw that lump flail little paws around in distress.  
  
Kat jumped down the steps and raised after the yellow kitten as it got closer and closer to the large rain gutter up ahead. She leaped for the cat and grabbed its tiny body just in time.  
  
She sat up with mud dripping off her clothes and hair and she held up the cat.  
  
It had bright long yellow fur and electric green eyes. It meowed softly and Kat hugged it to her face.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," said someone behind Kat and she looked behind her.  
  
An old man with a long silver beard and half moon spectacles looked down at her with a pointed hat. He wore a deep purple velvet cloak and he was smiling brightly down at her.  
  
"What's your cat's name?"  
  
Kat smiled at the man and held the kitten up to him. "I dunno; ask him."


	2. First Day Feathers

_Disclaimer_: Please note that the Kathlin, her family, the DADA teacher, his species, Tril and her friends, the phoenix, and the dragons bane all belong to ME, not Rowling. =P

**Chapter 1: First Day Feathers**

"Mow!"

Kathlin opened her electric green eyes to come face to face with an identical pair.

"Mow," she replied back and the cat jumped off her chest and sat beside her head. Kathlin sat up in her royal blue bed and pushed back the dark velvet blue curtains. Her roommates were already up and walking out of the room in their uniforms and talking about what not.

Kathlin got dressed in her own black robes and whistled to her cat to follow her down the spiral stairs of her dormitory.

She passed the Ravenclaw common room and went through the hole leading into the Hogwarts halls. She waved at the statue that guarded their house and started to hop down the stairs, her longhaired yellow cat following.

Kathlin was an odd person. She had dark brown skin and shortly cropped flaming red hair with a small braid in the back. She was always happy and silly, and would usually tease the teachers a bit. Expressly Professor Snape.

Kathlin snickered as she remembered the first day she had entered his classroom 6 years ago.

_"Miss Rit. What is this beast you have brought into my classroom?"_

_"Azkim!"_

_"I will not ask him what he is doing here."_

_"But I told you who he is, he's Azkim."_

_"Ten points from Ravenclaw," he growled and got back to his teachings._

Kat beamed and entered the great hall.

"Going to annoy Snape this year too, Kat?" asked one of the boys across from her as she sat down.

"But of course," she said with a smile. "That old stick needs to loosen up! I've only got a year left to fix him." The boy and his friends laughed and started to talk amongst themselves.

Her cat Azkim hopped up onto the bench beside her and put his front paws on the table. He meowed loudly for food and Kathlin quickly poured some milk into a bowl and placed it in front of him.

"Your breakfast is served, your highness," she teased as she placed a small plate beside the bowl with bacon and ham on it. He swished his tail at her and started to drink the milk.

Kathlin got out a book she had been reading over the summer and placed it in front of her to read while she ate her blueberry muffin.

"That's not very nice," she mumbled to no one with a glint in her eyes as she read.

The bell rung and Kathlin snapped her book closed and stood up.

"C'mon, Azkim!" said Kathlin cheerfully. Her face became serious and she said in a mocking serious voice, "The teachings of old await us."

If a cat could role his eyes, Azkim did. He grabbed his last piece of bacon and jumped to the stone floor. Kathlin scratched the fat cat's head and started to walk with her eyes on her class schedule.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first, Az," she said to her cat and she took the stairs two at a time.

When she reached the top, she turned around in a complete circle and pointed to the east wing. "That way!" she cried and started to march down the corridor as all the other students laughed or said, "How stupid."

They reached the Dark Arts classroom and before Kathlin could enter, she was pushed aside by Olin Trill, but known to Kathlin as "The Snot."

"Oh, didn't see you there," she said with a false smile. Her friends started to shove pass Kathlin and they laughed.

"I see you're the same, Miss Snot," said Kathlin as she picked up her school bag. She stopped in front of Trill's desk and leaned in close to say, "But I have a present for you." She stepped out of the way and Azkim jumped up.

"AH! Get that filthy thing away from me!" screamed Trill and she swatted at the cat. Azkim growled at her and sat down, staring at her with his green eyes.

"I can assure you, that Mr. Azkim isn't filthy," said Kathlin with a smile and she retreated to the back of the room. She sat in her corner and called, "Come here, Azkim. Miss _Trill_ doesn't appreciate your company."

Azkim turned around, swished his tail at Trill and jumped off the desk. He smirked as the girl realized the smell he had left there and trotted smuggle over to Kathlin.

"EW! What is that smell?" she screeched and jumped out of her seat.

"Clever, Azkim," cooed Kathlin and she picked up her fat cat and hugged him. She placed him on her desk and got out her Defense Against the Dark Arts Book for seventh years.

"I see you all know each other," said an amused voice from above them. The class looked up to see their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and gasped. He was flying with two large brown wings.

He smiled with more amusement as the class stared at him and he flew back to the ground.

Kathlin stood up and started to clap, saying, "Bravo, bravo, old chap."

The teacher gave her a wry smile and asked, "And you are?"

"Kathlin Rit, my good sir," she said and bowed to him.

"And this fine gentleman?" he asked as he came over and scratched Azkim behind the ear.

"Azkim."

"Pardon?"

"Azkim, sir."

"The brown skinned man shrugged and leaned forward to become eye to the cat. "What is your name, fine sir?"

"Mow!"

"Mow, hmm, interesting name," said the teacher with a glint of amusement in the brown bird like eyes that lay behind his brass glasses.

Kathlin beamed at this teacher and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but Azkim isn't named 'Mow'."

"So his name is Azkim? Very amusing." The teacher stood to his full six and a half feet and said, "Five points to Ravenclaw."

He walked back to the front of the room and said with open arms, "Today is a new day for you all, so I won't keep you waiting from the new world. I am Professor Jack Killin and today we shall learn about, birins. Does anyone know what they are?"

One of the students raised his hand and Professor Killin pointed to him saying, "Name first please."

"Henry Kolen, professor. A birin is a creature half man, half bird, like yourself."

"Very good, five more points to Ravenclaw." The teacher beamed at them all and said, "Your first lesson will be about birins, and you get to do your research with me as your test subject."

"Don't worry, sir," said Kathlin with a grin. "We won't turn you pink."

"I dearly hope so," said the teacher gravely. "Pink doesn't soot me."

Professor Killin talked about his species for the remainder of the class and when the bell rung said, "No homework tonight. You just arrived."

"I think, Mr. Azkim, that this is the weirdest teacher we have ever had," said Kathlin as they exited the class room and made their way back to the stairs to get to Herbology.

"Mow."

"Too right," she said and sat on the stair banister. She waved to Azkim and skidded down the wavy rail with a loud shout of enjoyment. Students holding onto the banister quickly got out of her way and she waved at them.

The banister ended and she flew into the sky and landed up right on her feet. She didn't need to stop to regain balance as she walked out the front doors, not waiting for Azkim as he made his way down the stairs his own way.

The sun was shining brightly down on her as the clouds whipped by it in the strong wind. The same wind soared past Kathlin and made her robes billow out. She let out another yell of enjoyment and started to run down to the greenhouses as the wind blew in her face.

"There goes the Kat," said a group of seventh years as she passed them screaming, "WHEE!"

She ran into the seventh year greenhouse and stopped instantly in front of Professor Sprout with her hand raised to her head like a solider. "Ready for learning, Ma'am!"

"I can see," said Professor Sprout with a smile and she patted Kathlin on the shoulder before putting the plant she was holding down into a new pot. Kathlin took her hand down and entered the group of waiting Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff kids.

"Okay, class," said Professor Sprout as she clapped her dirt covered hands together. "Today we shall learn about a plant that is deadly," she picked up pot with a red and purple flower in it and finished, "too dragons."

Azkim hissed at the flower and the teacher said, "Oh hush, we aren't going to _use_ it on a dragon. We're just going to study it." The cat growled at the flowerpot and trotted out of the greenhouse with his tail puffed up large then usual.

"Dragon lover," teased Kathlin before he left. He clawed her leg and left.

"Ouch, deserved that," she said and sat down on the floor and started to whip the blood away with her handkerchief.

"May I continue?" asked Professor Sprout as she looked down at Kathlin.

"By all means, ma'am," she said and stood to bow to her. Professor Sprout 'humphed' at her and continued with her lesson.

"Now, dragons bane is only deadly to dragons. If they eat it they will die and if they touch it will burn them badly."

"But I thought dragons couldn't be burned," said one of the Hufflepuffs.

"By fire they can't, but by dragons bane they can. If a dragon catches someone with dragons bane, they will kill that person and leave the dragons bane behind. They won't burn it because the ashes would still kill them if they were blown up by the wind into their face and mouth."

"Poor dragons," said Kathlin as she wrote this all down.

As the class left with their assignment of writing one role of parchment of the uses of dragons bane and it's history, Azkim jumped down from a tree outside the greenhouse and trotted up to Kathlin.

"Hello, Az," said Kathlin as they fell into step. "What have you been doing for the past hour?"

"Mow," said the cat and Kathlin smiled and rolled her eyes.

They entered the Great Hall for lunch and Kathlin looked at her schedule again.

_**Monday**:  
__Defense Against the Dark Arts  
__Herbology  
__Lunch  
__Care of Magical Creatures  
__History of Magic _

_**Tuesday**:  
__Charms  
__Charms  
__Lunch  
__Study of Ancient Runes  
__Transfiguration _

_**Wednesday**:  
__Potions  
__Potions  
__Lunch  
__Care of Magical Creatures  
__Herbology _

_**Thursday**:  
__Transfiguration  
__History of Magic  
__Lunch  
__Charms  
__Study of Ancient Runes_

_**Friday**:  
__Defense Against the Dark Arts  
__Herbology  
__Lunch  
__Free Afternoon_

"MWAHA," she laughed as she saw double potions. "We get to annoy Snape double time Wednesday, Az."

Azkim opened his mouth and showed his fangs and tongue and Kathlin giggled.

"Nice scary face, Az," she said and stood up and walked out of the Great Hall to the school grounds. She sat under a tree near the large lake where the giant squid swam and started to read Howl's Moving Castle, by Diana Wynne Jones, from where she had stopped off at breakfast.

As she read, Azkim walked around the lake and sometimes scooted pebbles into it. He trotted away when a gigantic tentacle came out of the water and decided not to push pebbles into the lake anymore.

The clock tower rung it's bell and Kathlin stood up with her book bag on and walked towards the Forbidden Forest with her nose still in her book.

She reached Hagrid's hut and snapped the book closed and got out her Care of Magical Creatures book.

"Hello there, Kat," said Hagrid in his strong accent. "Have a good summ'r?"

"Same old, same old," said Kathlin with a wave of her hand. "You?"

"Got some new creatures for you to see in class," he said and Kathlin's eyes opened wide.

"Ooo, gimmie, gimmie," she cried excitedly and Hagrid laughed.

"Hold yer horses," chortled Hagrid and he went off into the forest to get the newest creature for the students' class.

They heard a loud screech and everyone but Kathlin shrank back. She beamed at the forest and kept on shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

When Hagrid came back, everyone gasped in amazement.

Sitting on Hagrid's arm, was a beautiful large bird. Flames of red, orange, yellow and an occasional blue seemed to dance all over it's feathers and it was four feet tall. Sky blue eyes gazed at the students in front of it and it gave out another cry from it's yellow beak. It looked like a large hawk, but on fire.

"Oh, you beautiful, beautiful phoenix," cooed Kathlin and she reached out to touch it.

"Careful, Kat, if you touch a phoenix with yer bare hands, even a young one like this one, you'd get burned badly." Kat pouted and took a large step backwards to stand in her spot again.

"Now phoenixes can get to about seven feet tall and have a wings span of about fourteen to sixteen feet. When they get older, you can't stand as near to them as I am to this little fella here." He scratched the young phoenix under the chin with his other dragon skin gloved hand and it gave out a soft coo.

"Now, if any of you want to touch her, put on your dragon skin gloves and form a line."

Kathlin quickly shoved on her gloves and was first in line.

"Walk up slowly now," said Hagrid softly and Kathlin walked slowly up to the half giant and put her fingers out to the phoenix. She sniffed the human's fingers and hopped onto her gloved arm. Kathlin smiled and scratched her under the chin like Hagrid had done. The phoenix smiled with pleasure and cooed.

"Very good, Kat," said Hagrid and he called the phoenix back. "Next."

Kathlin walked past the large line and watched the phoenix adoringly. Sometimes she went onto the students' arms, but other times she screeched and tried to bite them.

"Phoenixes are always female and can live up to 700 years before making a pyre and falling to ashes. A few hours or days later, the phoenix comes out of the ashes reborn." Hagrid held up the phoenix and said, "This fella is only about forty years old."

When the class was over, Kathlin rushed back to the phoenix, gave her one last pet, and rushed up to the castle to get to History of Magic.

She sat at the back of History of Magic as Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts, and fiddled around with Azkim or doodled on parchment. She listened with half an ear though and jotted down anything she thought would be needed. She and the whole class ground when Professor Binns told them to write two pieces of parchment on the war with the goblins.

"We've been learning about them since the first year," she grumbled to Azkim as she gathered her books and rushed down the stairs with the other students to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey, it's crazy girl," jeered Trill as Kathlin passed. "Hey, crazy, you run into any trees today?" Her friends sniggered beside her.

"Nearly did," said Kathlin with a smile. "But I decided stupid should be the ones to run into them, so I left it nice and fresh for you."

Trill scowled at Kathlin and she smiled and waved at her. Finding a place farthest from Trill, Kathlin got her book out again and started to read while Azkim jumped up beside her.

Soon the feast popped up in front of the hungry students and they started to fill their plates. Kathlin filled Azkim's first and then her own.

Kathlin looked up at the high table and saw Professor Killin at the end with his large wings folded on his back. He was talking to the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. She looked at Snape and saw he was glaring at Killin like he always did to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He saw Kathlin looking at him and glared down at her. She smiled, waved and went back to her food.

_Same old Snape,_ she thought and stood up to go to Ravenclaw house.

The portal to Ravenclaw's dorm was a large statue of a turtle. He talked to only those of Ravenclaw, and when Kathlin came up to him he said in a an old grave voice, "Good evening, lady."

"Good evening Mister turtle," replied Kathlin. "Jabberwocky."

The turtle stood up and walked to the side to let Kathlin in, when she and Azkim were in, he got back onto his stand and closed his eyes.

Kathlin picked one of the blue chairs nearest the fire and started to work on her report on the goblin wars.

Azkim lay down on the arm of her large chair and folded his front legs under him so he just looked like a fat fluff ball with ears, a pink nose, a mouth, and closed eyes.

The clock struck nine and Kathlin put her quill down with a sigh. She had finished her homework and decided to go up to her room and read Howl's Moving Castle for a while. She nudged Azkim awake and gathered her work. She passed Trill and her posy and walked up the spiral stairs up to the girl's half of the dorm.

She threw her book bag into her trunk and changed from her uniform into white cotton pajamas. She jumped into her bed ad opened her book to read.

Azkim jumped onto the bed lazily and curled up beside Kathlin. He never left her alone while in the dorms, because Trill and her friends slept in here too. Their first year at Hogwarts, Trill picked on her and after an incident involving whip cream and water balloons, Azkim would screech at the girls if they came near her bed and would bite and scratch them if they came closer.

Thirty minutes passed and Kathlin yawned. Her eyes were getting heavy and she decided that staying up really late wouldn't be a wise choice. So she put her book down on her bedside table, blew out her candle and pulled the warm blankets over her.

"Night, Azkim," she whispered.

"Mow," he said softly and Kathlin smiled.


	3. Bothering Snape and Damaged Gold

Hi Hi I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated for ages. School is evil -- So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I'll try to update again soon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bothering Snape and Damaged Gold**

Kathlin couldn't debate on if she liked Wednesday or Friday better. Wednesday had double potions and Friday she had Defense Against the Dar Arts, Herbology and then free afternoon.

"Hm," she hummed over Wednesday mornings breakfast, her hand against her cheek with a wet spoon still gripped in her hand. "Bothering Snape or two of my favorite classes."

The bell rang and she stood up and said to Azkim seriously, "We shall discuss this later my good friend. The world depends on it."

Azkim snorted in his milk as he let out a cat snicker and started to clean his face.

"See you in the dungeons, Az," laughed Kathlin and she rushed out of the Great Hall and followed the stream of people going downstairs.

When Kathlin entered Snape's classroom, he saw her instantly and groaned, "Oh no, not double time with you."

"Hi, hi," said Kathlin excitedly. She grinned evilly and said, "Double time with you today!"

"I noticed. Now take your seat before I put you in detention."

"Cheery like always!" Kathlin sat down in her seat and got out her textbook.

"Today we shall start the process of making a fire resistant potion," began Professor Snape as he started to pace slowly in front of his students. "It takes a month to complete and once finished, you shall each drink a sample of your potion and walk through a trial of fire."

"Ooo, fire!" exclaimed Kathlin excitedly.

Snape stopped in his tracks and turned his body to face her.

"Miss Rit, if you do not silence that tongue of yours I will personally cut it out for you," he threatened.

"You'll have to ask Azkim before you do that. He owns me," said Kathlin, closing her eyes and smiling. Azkim gave out a loud meow and jumped onto Kathlin's table.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw," hissed Professor Snape from between his teeth. He turned to the chalkboard and started to list off the ingredients they would need, while the Ravenclaw students all glared at Kathlin for losing points for their house only three days into the year already. The red head ignored them and continued to scribble down notes.

As soon as Snape was finished instructing them on how to make the potion, the students started to work by themselves on their potion.

"Ok, Az, pass the fire ashes over please," asked Kathlin while her eyes looked over her notes. Azkim picked the vial up with his mouth and placed it carefully beside Kathlin's hand. She patted his head and started to measure two tablespoons of it out and dumped it into her cauldron.

They continued to work for the rest of the class, Kathlin too interested in her work to be her usual energetic self. When the bell in the tower finally rang, all the students jumped up in surprise.

Everyone packed their things away quickly and rushed out the dungeon door to get to lunch while Kathlin and Azkim took their time in placing all the ingredients back in their proper places and rearranging the bottles some of the careless students had put in.

"Talk to you later, Snape," said Kathlin cheerfully as she opened the dungeon door to leave.

"You are to address me as _Professor_ Snape, Miss. Rit," he said between clenched teeth. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"I didn't have no mother, we was to poor," replied Kathlin mockingly.

Snape raised one of his eyebrows at her and she said with a laugh, "Haven't you ever heard of Fred Astair?"

Snape glared at her and she shrugged with a cheerful smile and closed the door behind her.

"Stupid girl," growled Snape and he swept away into his study and slammed the door behind him.

After lunch, Kathlin went to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. The phoenix was there again and they were assigned at the end of the period to write a piece of parchment about the life style of phoenixes and what their place in life today was like.

In Herbology, Azkim fell into one of the pots full of horse manure. After the class, he was even more miserable as Kathlin cleaned him off with a bucket of water and a bar of soap.

"Next time don't be so curious," said Kathlin with her smile as she rubbed him down. He growled at her and stayed still as she cleaned his gold locks of fur.

After they ate dinner, Kathlin and Azkim followed the crowd of Ravenclaws towards their dormitory and once inside, Kathlin started to write her paper on phoenixes.

Hours passed and when Kathlin finally put her parchment and quill down, she leaned back in her chair and looked around the common room. Everyone was quite doing homework or talking amongst friends.

"It's too quite in here," she said to Azkim and he looked up at her with sleepy eyes. She grinned and said, "We need a song!"

She stood up in her chair and took a deep breath in while Azkim moaned and covered his ears with his paws.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee dee dee!" she began and everyone in the common room looked up. "There they are all standing in a row, bum bum bum, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head, just give them a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said, oh!"

She repeated it two more times with a tiny jig added, bowed, and then started to do her homework again like nothing had happened. She heard a few laughs, and many who grumbled and whispered "freak".

"At least I cheered up a few people," she whispered with a smile to Azkim. He let his paws slide off his ears and glared at Kathlin for her silliness.

Kathlin woke up to the sound of Azkim screeching loudly. She sat up quickly and saw figures moving in the dark room holding something that was struggling as hard as it could.

She saw a piece of gold and her eyes blazed with anger.

"What are you doing to my cat!" she screeched and jumped out of her bed. The four dark shapes stopped moving and looked up.

Kathlin drew her wand out and cried out, "Lumos!" Her wand lit up and she saw Trill, her posy of seventh year girls and her cat Azkim almost stuffed into a cloth bag.

"Accio cat!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at Azkim. He zoomed out of the girls' grip and flew into Kathlin's awaiting arms. She hugged her cat tightly and then put him on her bed safely.

"You're…you're not aloud to use magic out of class," stammered Olin Trill. Her friends shrank back as Kathlin pointed her wand at them all, her green eyes blazing with hate.

Kathlin ignored them and kept her wand on the four girls as she yelled out, "Professor Flitwick! I need your help!"

After ten minutes went by, the small wizard Flitwick hurried into the room wearing a blue nightshirt and a matching blue nightcap.

"What is it Miss. Rit?" asked the teacher with a yawn. He saw Kathlin pointing her wand strait ahead and looked where it pointed too. His eyes grew wide as he saw the four other girls in the room cowering in fear from Kathlin and he asked, "What are you doing, Miss. Rit!"

"I haven't hurt them yet, professor," said Kathlin through gritted teeth. "But these four were doing something to Azkim."

Professor Flitwick looked at the golden cat on Kathlin's bed and saw that he was wheezing in pain. His right hind leg was in a horrible position.

"You four girls," he said as he turned on Olin and her girls. "What were you doing to Miss. Rit's cat?" Professor Flitwick liked Kathlin's cat very much and gave him treats whenever he could.

The girls shrank back as Flitwick asked this. He seemed to look taller when his anger grew.

"If you don't speak now, I'll bring Professor Dumbledore into this," growled Flitwick.

One of Trill's girls stood up straighter and said softly, "We were going to stuff him a bag and throw him out the window, professor."

"What?" shrieked Kathlin. She tried to lunge at the girls, but Flitwick stopped her.

"Why did you want to hurt Kathlin's cat?" asked Flitwick with a glint of anger in his voice and eyes.

"So we could pull tricks on Kathlin without her getting warned by him," said the same girl softly. All her friends were glaring at her now and she shrank back even farther.

"Well, this is unheard of! Fifty points from Ravenclaw from each of you! I expected better from you, being seventh years and all!" He looked up at Kathlin and said, "I'd bring Azkim down to Madame Pomfrey. I think he has a broken leg."

Kathlin rushed over to her cat and picked him up carefully. He was still breathing hard and Kathlin cooed to him softly as she rushed out of the room and out of the dormitory, Professor Flitwick right behind her.

Kathlin was stopped in the hallway by a shadowed figure and she heard a curt voice ask, "What are you doing out at this time of night, Miss. Rit?"

"She's with me Severus," gasped Flitwick as he caught up with Kathlin. He bent down with his hands on his knees and said while taking in gasps of air, "Her cat is hurt."

Snape grimaced at the two and said, "Then by all means, go on." He stepped out of their way and Kathlin started to run again. Flitwick groaned and trotted after her.

_Usually Snape would have kept me there longer,_ thought Kathlin as she ran towards the hospital wing. _Wonder why he changed._

When they reached the hospital wing, Kathlin stopped with a jerk when she saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the hospital doors wearing a flowing purple robe.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" asked Kathlin.

"I heard the gentleman Azkim was injured," replied Dumbledore. He patted Azkim's head and said, "I came to see if my friend was all right."

Madame Pomfrey came to the door and said, "Well come on deary! Bring him in."

Kathlin rushed into the room with Dumbledore behind her and Flitwick still a corridor down.

Madame Pomfrey led Kathlin to a bed and motioned for her to put Azkim on it. Kathlin stepped back and held her hands in front of her, her eyes worried.

"Hmm," said Madame Pomfrey as she looked over Azkim. She prodded his leg carefully and the cat let out a loud yowl.

"Oh hush you," she said and looked him over again.

"He has a broken and a twisted leg," stated Madame Pomfrey and she got out her wand. "This won't be hard to mend." She pointed her wand at Azkim's broken leg and said a word. It was fixed almost instantly. She pointed her wand at his twisted front leg and said another word. It was good as new too.

"Leave him here for the night to rest," said Madame Pomfrey and she patted the cat's head. He licked her hand and started to purr.

"He's going to come around her a lot from now on," said Kathlin with a smile as she stroked Azkim's gold locks.

"Indeed," said Professor Dumbledore. He patted Azkim on the head and said, "I'll see you for our evening tea like always, right Mr. Rit?"

Azkim meowed in agreement and Dumbledore smiled.

Professor Flitwick patted Azkim on the head next and said, "I'll make sure those girls don't harm you again. I'll make a charm to reflect unwanted touch for you."

Azkim purred louder and they all grinned.

"We'll walk you back to your dormitory," said Professor Dumbledore and he and Professor Flitwick towed Kathlin away.

* * *

"I didn't have no mother, we was to poor" was from one of Fred Astair's movies. My mom loves his shows so much

The fire potion thingy is mine and I would love to make it sometime… MWAHAHAHA

And death to Olin and her friends. ::hurts them::


	4. Pranks and Detentions

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry this chapter is latish. I'm working on the next one right now so it'll hopefully be up soonish. Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

**

**3**

**Pranks and Detentions**

When Kathlin woke up the next morning, her mind was still calculating ways to get back at Trill and her gang. She grinned evil as she noticed that they were all still asleep and got out of her bed quietly. She opened hr trunk, shuffled around in it, and pulled out a bag full of the newest fireworks Fred and George Weasly had made.

The Weasly twins were very friendly with Kathlin, but since they no longer were at Hogwarts, she had no one to talk to during the school's meals. She was also one of their favorite customers. She had bought almost every trick they had made.

Kathlin crawled over to each of the girls' beds and placed three blue and purple spiral fireworks at the foot of their bed. Once they were all in place, she quickly got dressed and gathered her books. When she reached the door leading toward the stairs, she twirled her wand and spoke a fire spell. The fireworks' wicks caught and they slowly sparkled their way up to the core. Kathlin rushed out the door, a bit sad that she couldn't stay to see the girl's reaction.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a whirling sound and then the answering screams of girls. The few people in the common room looked up and a few of the girls rushed up the stairs to see what had happened.

Before fingers could be pointed, Kathlin was out off Ravenclaw's house and hopping down the stairs, humming a happy tune.

As she made her way towards the hospital room a loud meow of protest stopped her. She turned around and saw Azkim sitting behind her, his bright green eyes looking up at her as if to say, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Azkim!" squealed Kathlin and she picked Azkim up, twirled him around, and then hugged him. He patted her cheek as if to say, "Alright already! Don't be so mushy!"

She placed him back on the ground and he started to wash his tousled fur.

"Operation revenge has started, sir," said Kathlin in mock soldier mode. Azkim snickered and they started to walk towards the Great Hall.

Right as Kathlin was about to take a bite of her cereal, the post owls came in. She looked up with a smile and waved to the black and brown owl heading towards her.

"Good morning, Asgard. How are you today?"

The owl landed neatly on the table and hooted. He extended his leg to her and she untied the letter and tiny parcel attached to it. She poured some cereal on the table for Asgard and opened the letter.

_Dear Kathlin,_

_How are you doing at Hogwarts? Is everything going all right? You're mother is still mad that you escaped her again to get back to school this year. I'm still sleeping on the couch for it._

Kathlin grinned smugly.

_Anyways, I thought you might like to fiddle around with a gadget I made. I hope you enjoy it._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_PS Power it with your magic_

"Poor Dad," chuckled Kathlin. She opened the package that had come with the letter and drew out a weird looking object. She held it by a leather handle and at the top there was a flat piece of sharp metal. From each side of the piece of metal were two identical piece of metal. The metal had a blue shine to it and it looked like a dagger trident with dull points like a screwdrivers'.

Her fingers felt three buttons in a line going down on the hilt and she looked at them. One was purple, another green, and the last red.

"I wonder what this button does," she murmured to herself as she pressed the purple one, also remembering to push some of her magic into the device. Instantly the blades started to turn fast like a blender.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed. She got a grapefruit from the fruit bowl and put the longest tip- the middle piece- on it. It instantly started to dig into it as she pressed the weapon into the helpless grapefruit.

She pressed the purple button again and it stopped. When she drew it out of the grapefruit, there was a nice large hole in it. A few of her neighbors were now looking her way with curiosity.

She pressed the next button and the right and left pieces became diagonal to the middle one and the hilt. A green electrical glow started to show up on the middle piece and Kathlin got out another test subject; an apple.

She put the tip of the middle piece on the apple and it instantly exploded. Everyone around Kathlin yelled out with surprise as they were hit with apple parts.

"Oops. Sorry." She quickly pressed the green button and the green electricity disappeared. She put it and her letter into her bag and quickly excited the Great Hall with a slice of toast in her mouth.

"Okay, now for the last one," she said with the toast still in her mouth. She was in the library now and the only people in there were Madam Pince-the librarian- and a few students catching up in their studies.

"What's that?"

Kathlin spun around and saw Hermione Granger standing behind her looking at the new devise.

"Oh, just a present from my dad," said Kathlin. She spoke with Hermione once and a while, mostly about potions and charms.

"What does it do?"

"Well so far it does this," began Kathlin and she pressed the first two buttons.

Hermione jumped a bit when it shifted to the two different modes and asked once Kathlin stopped it, "What does the last one do?"

"Haven't tried it yet." Kathlin pushed some of her magic into the devise again and pressed the red button. The tips of each metal piece opened and red fireworks shot out of them with a loud bang. Kathlin quickly pressed the button again to turn it off and hid it in her bag as Madam Pince stomped over to them.

"No fireworks in the library!" she hissed.

"Terribly sorry," said Kathlin quickly and she grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out of the library.

"Whoopsies," said Kathlin when they were a safe distance away from Madam Pince. She grinned down at the device and said, "I think I'll save that one for tricks."

"Well that was interesting," panted Hermione as she regained her breath. She straitened and asked, "Do you think your father might want to talk about how he made that with me?"

"I can write him a letter and send it to him today," said Kathlin and Hermione grinned.

"To bad we aren't in the same house, we could talk about this stuff more."

Kathlin shrugged and said, "We can't change the choosings, and besides," Kathlin grinned, "you're mostly in your books."

"She's right you know."

Kathlin and Hermione looked behind them and saw Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly coming their way.

"Ron, have you heard from your brother's lately?" asked Kathlin.

"Nope, they just keep on sending me pranks," said Ron with a sour look. "Last time they sent me an envelope that sent out frogs and fireworks everywhere. I ended up with detention for that."

"Oooooh," said Kathlin with an evil grin. "Can you ask George and Fred to send me a dozen of those? They would go perfect with my revenge plan."

"Sure…" said Ron uncertainly.

"We'd better get to class," said Harry as the bell rang. "Don't want to be late."

"Bye, Kat," said Hermione and the three of them left. Kathlin sighed sadly and started to walk slowly to her next class.

"Meow?" asked Azkim as they made their way towards Transfiguration.

"Oh, Azkim," said Kathlin and she picked him and hugged him tight. "I just wish I had at least one close friend."

Azkim meowed worriedly and started to lick her face and Kathlin tried her best to hold back her tears.

When she entered Professor McGonagall's classroom, she had put back on her cheerful face so no one would know her true feelings.

Kathlin walked out of the room she shared with Trill and her friends with a happy grin as the screams of surprise left their lips.

"Let the trickster day begin," she said under her breath and Azkim smiled wickedly.

That day, Olin and her friends were pranked every hour or so. Slugs in their food, frogs in their bags, and fireworks spewing from their heads when they went to bed. The teachers were very curious about this and practically all of the students were laughing their heads off as these pranks happened. Kathlin and Azkim were laughing with them.

"Okay, today we'll jinx their shoes so that whenever a bell rings, they'll start dancing for thirty minutes," said Kathlin with an evil grin as she and Azkim walked around the school lake with parchment and quill at hand.

At lunch, Trill and her friends ran out of the Great Hall screaming with a murder of crows chasing them. It took thirty minutes for Kathlin to stop laughing.

When Sunday came, Kathlin was laughing in a corner when she saw Olin and her friend's shoes making them dance all around.

"And you find this amusing?" asked a slow, evil voice. Kathlin stopped laughing instantly and looked behind herself to see Snape standing behind her.

"Why, Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise!" said Kathlin with a happy grin.

"Indeed," said Snape. He watched as the dancing girls went by and asked Kathlin, "Do you know why those girls keep on getting cursed?"

"Not at all," said Kathlin with a bow. A firework fell out of her bag and Snape grinned evilly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I confiscated this and gave you a weeks worth of detention."

"Just because I like to carry around fireworks doesn't mean that I'm the one causing those four to be miserable."

"Knowing your history with them, I have no doubt of who did this to them."

"Well, since you now know, I might as well start the last prank." Kathlin snapped her fingers and in a few seconds you heard a choirs of angry cat yowls and girls screaming. Snape looked around the corner and saw Trill and her three friends running away from Azkim and over twenty cats.

"How…"

Kathlin started to laugh hard again and barely heard Snape tell her she had another week of detention.

On the second week of Kathlin's detention, she was leaning back on her bench in Professor Snape's classroom and was counting the stones on the ceiling.

"Did you know you had 257 stones on your ceiling?" she asked Snape with a smile.

Snape glared at her and hissed, "Be _quiet_ Miss. Rit."

Kathlin shrugged with a smile and started to draw invisible pictures on her table. Azkim wasn't allowed in detention with her, Snape made sure of that. If he tried to sneak in, Snape would grab him by the scruff of the neck and would drop him on the floor outside the room.

"Did you know that I used to play in the muddle all the time when I was a kid?" asked Kathlin after a long silence.

"Miss. Rit, I don't want to here about your childhood as a girl," said Snape through gritted teeth.

"Well I never was a boy so there goes my childhood."

Snape raised his eyes up from his paper work and Kathlin smiled and said, "Yet another quote from Fred Astair, but with the words switched around."

Snape leaned back and rubbed his face saying, "Go, just go. You're done for the day."

"Yay!" Kathlin gathered her book bag and ran out of the room.

Once out in the corridor, Azkim saw her and started to purr loudly. Kathlin smiled and bent down to pat him on the head.

"Snape's getting more lenient," she said as they walked back to their dormitory. "Normally he'd just give me more detentions." Kathlin shrugged and gave the password to the stone turtle and walked in.


End file.
